


A Sister's Touch

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Accidental Stimulation, Aftermath of Violence, Bathing/Washing, Brother/Sister Incest, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Het, Incest, Leg in a Cast, Light Petting, Love, Older Sister, Partial Nudity, Playing Doctor, Protectiveness, Seduction, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Underwear, little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: When Lincoln gets into a fight to protect his sisters, he's left with a broken leg. Now Luna is tasked with giving him a sponge bath. Life would be simple if she wasn't hopelessly in love with her little brother. She struggles between seducing her innocent prey and giving him much needed acceptance and comfort.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Notes:**

Alrighty, so this story is pretty straight forward, but it severely lacks any basis. Realistically, Linc can wash himself even if his leg is in a cast. But then where would be this story? It would make much more sense for his mom or dad to help him, than a teenage sister dealing with hormones. But then where would be this story?

As for a proper background... just use your imagination. Is it necessary to have a detailed plot for a sponge bath? No. Does it help? (Indifferent shrug.) Personally, I think that Lincoln stood up for his sisters against ruffians and was beaten up bad enough to go to the hospital. As the only male in the sibling group, he feels a strong responsibility to protect all of them, and his loyalty is unwavering. Luna, struck by his sincerity and selflessness, can't help but slowly fall in love with him. Lincoln, only willing to receive help from the sister he trusts most, develops a crush on her in the process.

All these events (and whatever else your imagination conjures up) led these two to the little room at the end of the hallway. _And I don't mean Lincoln's room._

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

A SISTER'S TOUCH

_Chapter 1: First Kiss_

The rhythmic sound of running water filled the room. A light steam crept out of the sink, covering the mirror with a light sheen.

Sighing with pinked cheeks, a boy sat on the toilet lid. His arms were crossed over his orange shirt and a frown marred his face. Against the corner of the doorframe and wall sat two crutches. On his right leg was a cast covering from his foot to just below his knee.

His eyes were going over the doodles and messages each of his sisters scribbled onto his cast. He caught sight of one in particular: " _You rock my world, Linc!_ " followed with a haphazard scrawl of a boy and girl singing together, music notes drifting around them. Though the drawing was poor, his heart warmed, and he looked over to the tub.

Sitting there, humming a soft tune, was the artist responsible. She reached her hand into the sink to test the water. Wiping her fingers on her purple, plaid skirt, she smiled at her conflicted brother.

"We're sorry the shower ain't working, bro. Lana said it'll be fixed soon."

He only pouted in response, expressing equals part displeasure and embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Linc. We've gotta do this."

She stood up and walked over to her brother, the subtle sway of her hips capturing his eyes for a moment.

She leaned down to his eye level, her ripped neckline dipping a bit lower than she was aware of.

His eyes followed the curve of her throat down to where a few freckles rested upon the uppermost parts of the smoothest skin. He quickly averted his eyes to her face, only to be pinned by his sister's hooded eyes.

"It's only me, Linc. You have nothing to be afraid of."

He sighed, "I know," and reached for his crutches, using them to stand up.

She smiled warmly and set her hands on his shoulders.

"That's my brother. Always so brave and strong."

He blushed and returned her smile, the feeling of her hands leaving tingles which radiated to his warming chest.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this, Luna."

She closed in for a swift hug, her arms circling around his lower back as her chin rested in the crook of his neck.

Lincoln's blush intensified when he felt two firm, yet soft mounds press against his chest, as if their hearts were yearning for closeness.

"No problem, bro. I'd do anything for you."

When she leaned back, dropping her hands to the sides of her fluttering skirt, Lincoln was struck with the sincerity he found in her eyes.

"I trust you, Luna," he blurted out.

Now it was her turn to blush, before she coughed and straightened herself. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know you do, Linc. Now, let's get you out of those clothes."

His face reddened but he nodded anyway. He uttered a pitiful, "Ok."

Taking a focusing breath, Luna nodded herself. Her hands slowly drifted to her brother, veering off course just enough so that they landed on his stomach, her palms resting softly against the smooth fabric. Her fingers splayed and she sighed before she could control her own actions, her mind wishing that wretched shirt wasn't in the way.

Linc looked down, wondering what was happening. But he became more confused at the intense gaze her eyes had on his stomach. Was there something wrong with his shirt? Was he abnormal?

"Uh, Luna?"

He cocked his eyebrow up when she was startled by the question, stuttering out an apology and moving her fingers toward his hem.

She raked her fingers slowly, teasingly down his stomach, knowing that what she was doing was wrong on so many levels.

Taking advantage of her defenseless, trusting brother.

Knowing that anyone could walk in to see her feeling up his slight stomach muscles.

And that innocent, curious gaze her brother was showing her was only heating her up that much more... _especially in the sweetest of places_.

With a quick gulp to steady her nerves, she gripped his shirt and raised it inch by inch.

Lincoln saw her eyes widen just a little, and noticed how her blush was now covering parts of her neck. Maybe she was getting sick?

As it was raised, she couldn't help but focus on each of the little cuts he had across his chest and stomach, battle marks from a few days ago.

She wanted to reach out and touch them, to reassure herself that her brother was safe, while her hormones told her to lean in just a little and kiss each of them. Show her brother how much he was loved and appreciated, and that Luna was so grateful that he was ok.

That scenario sounded like a win-win to everybody. Except, you know, the subtle, or blazingly obvious, undertones of incest which appear when a sister starts kissing her brother's chest... and maybe licks him. And nips him. _And rips off his clothes!_

And as arousing as those thoughts were making her, she did have a job to do, and her Linc was depending on her. He was trusting her with more than just his safety while he bathed. She gulped, begging herself to get a grip and keep her thoughts in check.

The shirt was now bunched up at his shoulders. So, Luna put a hand on her brother's upper arm to help him steady himself as her other hand tugged the sleeve off his arm. One sleeve down, she moved her hand to his other now-bare arm. And she relished in the feel of his smooth, pliable skin beneath her fingers. She barely resisted the urge to squeeze and test his muscles, though average they appeared to be.

Like a dying leaf, his shirt fell to their feet, and both siblings were blushing vividly. Luna enjoyed the eyeful she got of his smooth chest, how his budding stomach muscles curved downward, naturally drawing her eyes lower and lower... until she caught herself just in the nick of time from betraying her brother's trust and love any more than she already had.

She returned her gaze back to her brother's face; only to cringe when she realized that he was holding back a few years.

She knew it must be hard to suddenly become so reliant on others to help you with basic necessities. But her Linc faced his problems bravely and it only made her love him that much more. And now she could clearly see in his frown and watery eyes just how truly mortifying this experience was for her little brother.

And now it was her turn to be brave for him.

Her cheeks still pink, she reached for his chin with her fingers, gently playing with the round curve of his face as she tilted his face up to face her. "Hey there."

Lincoln reluctantly looked into his sister's eyes, not-so-stunned by the overwhelming acceptance and affection he experienced in that moment; though a few tears fell freely beyond his control. He let out a strangled chuckle. "Hi, Luna."

Wiping the little tear track away with her thumb, she pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth and cheek. Pulling back, she giggled at the frozen expression on his face.

"I trust you, too, bro. You know that, right?"

When he dumbly nodded his head, she leaned away and took a quick step back.

Then, she watched the awed expression on her brother's face burn when he saw her fingers run down the side of her shirt, gripping the bottom. Steeling herself, she slowly, ever-so-slowly raised her purple shirt up, revealing porcelain skin never seen by another boy before. Her core tingled in ecstasy at how entranced he was with her. She shivered at the look, but continued pulling the shirt up.

Lincoln gulped once he saw the underside of a plain black bra peek under his older sister's shirt. He found himself unable to look away as the shirt suddenly slipped over them in a sinful display of how curvaceous Luna was becoming. His head began to swim as his blood began redirecting _elsewhere._ Once her shirt covered her head, he argued over whether or not to reach out and cop a feel of perfection; but he couldn't move fast enough in his crutches, and soon the shirt was laying on top of his on the floor.

Luna looked down at her brother.

Lincoln looked up at his sister.

Trying to persuade herself to keep her arms from covering her chest, as she knew that's where his eyes kept darting to, she nipped her bottom lip between her teeth in shyness; her head dipped down.

"So, uh... I-I didn't want you to feel alone..." She angled her head slightly so her eyes could look at his face, but afraid of what she would see.

But the sight of her brother, his blush inching down his neck, staring unabashedly gave her some confidence.

"What do you think?" Raising her head up, she placed her hands on her hips. She puffed her chest out just a little, and smirked when she saw him gulp.

His blush intensified to a glowing red. "Y-you're beautiful, L-Luna." He dragged his eyes away from her bra-clad chest to see her face turn shy again.

"Thanks, Linc. You're beau- I mean, handsome. You look handsome, Linc."

He sighed again, and bunched his shoulders up. "I was, maybe, I guess... At least before I got all these cuts. Now, I'm just a hobbling scar, with crutches and bruises everywhere." He turned his head away from her, afraid she'd sneer at the mention of his marks.

But he was startled when he felt soft lips press on the center of his chest. He turned back to see her crouching in front of him.

Her hands gripped his sides as she pressed a few more kisses to his healing skin.

When she leaned her head back to look up at him, he suddenly got a very good view down her bra. And, good gravy, was his sister beautiful!

"These scars," she slid her hands over his chest, "only make you more handsome." She stood back up. "You may not realize this, but your best quality is your loyalty and love to each of your sisters." She leaned against, like she was preparing to hug him, but brought her hands to his shoulders instead. "And any girl would think that an attractive quality in their mate." She looked at him with her half-lidded eyes.

He gulped, sweating a little in nervousness. "A-and w-what would a... s-sister think?"

She couldn't help herself. She kissed the corner of his mouth again. "A sister would think so, too."

He nodded, lowering his shoulders and adjusting his arms in his crutches.

Giving him a reprieve, she stepped back and took a deep breath. "So, you ready to lose the pants?"

He gulped, but nodded, widening the stance of his crutches a bit.

Luna crouched down, eyeing the custom-made pants by their older sister, Leni. Made from a soft, stretchy fabric, yet still durable enough to survive sliding across the hard texture of the cast. His cast not covering his knee, allowed his leg to bend, making the pants a comfortable choice. But now, as Luna trailed her fingers around the silky material just an inch below his skin, she found herself hating and loving them. Hating how the sensations in her fingers were turning her insides into mush, but loving how easy they allowed her to sexily strip her brother down.

Her fingers dipped inside just enough to get a good grip, and she began pulling them down his legs. Though she was internally screaming at the sight of a bulge in his underwear, she didn't let herself get too distracted. She was extra careful when pulling the material over and down his cast, as if handling something precious of infinite worth. With gentle, lithe fingers, she lifted up his cast and slid the pants leg off his foot. Then, she did the same to his other foot. Then, she leaned back, and gazed up his scarring legs, her heart going all fuzzy again with a plethora of emotions.

Until her eyes landed on his underwear and she was astonished at how big it seemed, knowing that it would likely grow bigger in time... just as her own curves would grow more distinct with maturity.

Lincoln gulped when he saw her eyes gazing at him _down there_. Though he wasn't familiar with his sister's expression, he could only describe it as _hungry_.

All too soon, she stood up and went to grab the top of her skirt.

His eyes widened in realization and anticipation, and he steeled his nerves as he put all his fledgling confidence into his next question. "Uh, Luna, d-do you think, I- uh, that I could, y-you know?" He glanced at her skirt for emphasis.

Her mind swimming with thoughts and plans and ideas on how _dirty his bath could turn out_ , she nodded with a smile.

He sat back on the lid, shivering at the coolness. He watched as his sister stepped right up to him, her breasts only inches from his face.

Then, she turned around and backed up so that she was standing between his parted knees. "Go ahead, Lincy. But hurry, your water will get cold." She twisted her shoulders around so that she could look at him, and winked, before turning back and humming softly to herself.

His fingers trembled as they reached out. As much as his mind was screaming with curiosity, he was careful to only touch her hips. She said she trusted him. She loved and appreciated him. He didn't want to throw all that away just so he could finally touch his sister like he's only fantasized about before...

When his palms flattened onto her hips, he shivered in desire, his fingers accidentally squeezing.

Luna let out a soft moan, her legs rocked for just a second.

But Lincoln froze, unsure if he hurt his sister, or if she was having second thoughts, or maybe... maybe this was all a dream, and he was about to wake up.

"Uh, bro?"

He choked out a garbled reply. Slowly, just as his sister did to him, he slipped her skirt down. He almost snagged her panties as he tried to go over them, accidentally pulling them a little before his shaking fingers managed to pass them. His knuckles trailed over her hips, down her legs, and stopped to rest at her ankles.

Before Luna could step out of the material, he gripped one of her knees and lifted her foot out of the skirt, then did the same with her other foot.

She blushed madly at the attention he paid to her. "Thanks, Lincoln."

Then, she strutted her half-naked body over to the sink, wiggling her hips along the way. She knew his eyes were watching her the whole time, so she put on a show, bending over to test the water with her hand. Then, as she bent back up, she curled upwards, and then, turned to her brother. "Well, it still feels plenty warm, but we better hurry. The others will need the bathroom eventually."

She stepped back over as Lincoln stood up with his crutches.

Up till this point, they had evaded the elephant in the room (a rather _big_ elephant in Luna's opinion).

But she sighed, knowing it had to be done. Gripping his underwear in her hands, she looked into his eyes with sincerity. "I know you're embarrassed, but you have to get clean. Think of this as a necessary evil, or sibling bonding time, or whatever."

Lincoln burned in embarrassment, but nodded anyway as he closed his eyes tightly shut.

Time almost stood still as she slipped them down his legs with the same care as she had before. She inhaled sharply once she caught sight of her brother's manhood. Certainly not huge, but she could still do a lot of things with it, or rather he could do a lot of things with her... _and in her_.

Or she could focus on her mission.

Her brother now stripped of his dignity, his literal pride unmasked for her smouldering gaze. The whole situation: the mortification, the nakedness of body and emotion, the heat of their bodies in the confined space of the bathroom... he felt ashamed that the situation only made him more aroused. A feeling he barely knew anything about... just that it made him _bigger._

He kept his eyes closed tightly shut because he didn't want to see her disappointment. Something was wrong with him. He wasn't supposed to _do that_ in front of his sister... _because of his sister_. And not just any sister... but _Luna_. The sister who first held him as a baby. The sister who knew him better than anyone.

The sister who was putting all her trust in him, was counting on him to protect her.

He was most ashamed that he might not be able to protect her from himself, and the evidence to prove so was literally right in front of her.

Luna held similar thoughts. But the larger portion of her brain was stuck on meticulously memorizing every detail of her brother in as conspicuous a way as possible.

Fortunately, Lincoln's closed eyes meant that he missed her eyes bulge out, her tongue falling out as she panted softly.

Shaking her head hard enough to muss up her hair, she touched her brother's forearm; watched as his eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to face her properly.

Her face lit up with a disarming smile.

Lincoln was defenseless as she led him to the sink, where a chair sat waiting for him.

Luna helped him sit down, taking his crutches and placing them against the wall. She took out a bag and slipped it over his cast, taping the top tightly against his skin. Then, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the top, right below his knee. Pleased with her work, she grabbed a sponge and dipped it into the warm water, wringing it lightly. She sat on the basin wall, her brother situated right beside her.

Starting off with a giggle she pushed the sponge to his face.

She heard a sharp intake of air at the shock of water invading his nose and mouth.

"L-Luna!"

She giggled harder.

"Sorry, bro."

Lincoln was frowning when she pulled it away, so she reached a hand out to his side, tickling him just enough to earn herself a repressed cackle.

"S-stop!"

She chuckled, moving the sponge to his cheek, rubbing softly against his blushing face.

He grumbled quietly, as she smooshed the sponge against his other cheek; she was still flashing him that mischievous grin of hers. He wasn't buying her apology for a second.

Luna dipped the sponge back into the water and repeated this process for a few minutes.

Then, came time to clean his chest, and as she rested the sponge against his ribcage both siblings could only think of how she kissed his bare scars, calling him handsome... how a sister might find him attractive...

_Luna might find m-me attractive...?_

Yet, she continued without any more stops... though she pointedly skipped over his groin, going over his legs perhaps a bit too long.

But, alas, both knew what was coming next; and Lincoln froze as stiff as a statue, holding his breath, as she slid the rough sponge over his appendage a few times, her fingers accidentally scraping against the sensitive skin.

Lincoln gasped in surprise, startling Luna.

She hurriedly re-adjusted her hand on the sponge, dipping it in the water again as she tried in vain to fight off her body's reactions to that slip of the hand. That sweet, blessed touch of her finger on hard flesh for just one second.

She could die at that moment and have no regrets.

Touching the sponge against his manhood, she gingerly explored him as well as she could without making things more awkward... or arousing... than they needed to be.

She ran it below the shaft, and along his other parts, making sure he was thoroughly clean. It was amazing how easy it was to move around his flesh, to make him gasp or moan with a subtle bump here, or a slide of the sponge there.

Her curiosity sated for the time being, she placed the sponge back in the sink and went to stand up.

But Lincoln stopped her with his hand, his face perplexed. "Uh, Luna, why is your underwear wet?"

Such an innocent question. Especially since she didn't sit in water. Got no water on her during the whole bathing scene. Oh, she should be as dry as a bone, according to his limited knowledge.

She stiffened, before sitting back down with a sigh. "I-I... girls just do that when they feel certain emotions."

Lincoln only looked more confused, so she tried again. She pointed at his groin. "You know why boys do that?"

He shrugged. "Kinda. Usually it happens with a pretty girl or I get a lot of sensations and physical contact." His eyes focused on her. "Sometimes it happens for all of those reasons."

Blushing at his implication, Luna chuckled. "Well, girls do this," she pointed at her own groin, "for the same reasons. Though I'm interested in boys." She winked at him.

He nodded, smiling.

So, thinking he was done, she started to get up-

"W-wait... I h-have one more question."

She smiled reassuringly at him, helping him feel safe enough to express himself to her.

"Why do we do this? Why do I, uh, get _big_ , and you get _wet_?"

She bit her lower lip, silently debating how much to say.

But they trusted each other with everything, so she opted for the whole truth.

"When a boy and girl get... aroused... they can make love with each other..."

He nodded for her to continue when she suddenly trailed off.

Sighing, she made sure to look him in the eyes, as she reached a hand out to grip his own. "The boy gets hard so that he can go inside the girl. The girl gets wet so that the boy can go in easily. It's..." she gulped, "really pleasurable for both if done right."

"Is that how babies are made?"

"Yes, Linc, that's how it's done."

His expression turned a bit pale as he whispered out, "H-have you done that before?"

Smiling, she responded, "No. I'm waiting for someone... special."

She definitely caught his relaxing exhale of air.

It was at that point that she first realized that maybe her love was requited after all.

Her smile slid effortlessly into a sultry smirk, her eyelids lowered halfway; she leaned toward him, her knees pushing against his. "So, do you have a special someone? Any girl whose world you want to rock?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he looked away; distinctly, she saw his manhood twitch. "What's wrong, Lincy? Are you shy?"

She put her hands on his legs, leaning even closer. She saw his eyes draw toward the sway of her breasts. "You know I won't bite..." She showed him her teeth through her sideways grin. "Unless you ask me, of course."

He gulped and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Patting his leg, she stood up abruptly. "Don't worry, bro. I know you'll tell me eventually." She turned to walk toward their clothes, this time not even bothering to stop the sinful thoughts she had. Her hips rocked from side to side. She dipped way down, her panty-clad rear on full display for her brother's lustful gaze. She stepped into her skirt, and wiggled as she pulled it over her hips. She turned back around and lifted her shirt over her head, raising her arms high into the air so it could slide down her body at an agonizingly slow pace.

Finally dressed, she looked fondly at the gobsmacked expression on her brother's face. She was astonished to see a bit of wetness leaking from her brother's tip as it twitched under her watch.

She grabbed his clothes and laid them onto the bath's edge. Gripping her brother's arms she helped him to stand up and placed his arms around her waist. "Hold on to me while I dress you, Linc." She winked at him as she bent a little to slip his underwear on him.

She didn't even resist accidentally touching him... this time with the palm of her hand as it moved to adjust his underwear for him. Then, she pulled on his pants, raking her fingernail against his bulge as she zipped them up at a snail's pace. Finally, she lifted his shirt over his head and flattened it against his chest with both her hands, running them over his stomach and chest several times to remove any wrinkles.

She bent down in front of him, trying to give him a good view of her cleavage, to grab his crutches. She handed them over; thus, completing her task.

But then she found herself leaning in, her eyes closing in the moment as her lips puckered, and she pecked his forehead.

Resting her forehead against his, she stared deeply into his soulful eyes.

"I trust you, Linc."

They smiled together, her hands moving to grip around his on the handles of his crutches.

"I trust you, too, Luna."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"And I love you, Lincoln, _a lot_."

He gulped at the fire burning in her eyes.

"I love you a lot, too, Luna."

She leaned in again, planting her lips against his for a chaste kiss.

Though it was rather tame, they put all their emotions and dreams into that embrace.

It was only for a second, but their first mouth-to-mouth kiss would be something they'd never forget.

 


	2. I Love You

**Author's Notes:**

My first update for 2019. I have a lot of things to polish and post, motivation permitting. I hope this year is a good one, and I hope these stories help make 2019 a good one for you, my readers, too. :3

This is a surprise update only Flagg was expecting. It's taken me a long time to finish it. I'm still not happy with the opening, but the rest I'm quite proud of. I don't have plans to continue this story, but you never know when I might surprise you all once again. ;3

Have a great new year, my dear readers. And thank you for sticking with me into another year~

As always,  _enjoy~_

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 2: I Love You

Later that night came time for bed, and Luna had to change his clothes. Things were just a little bit awkward; both were still thinking about that kiss they'd shared mere hours before.

Sure, there was fumbling. Lincoln accidentally bumped her boob with his elbow; Luna's knee brushed over his groin. But they got through it.

The older girl helped her little brother into bed, tucking him in. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, rubbed his arm, scratched his scalp; knowing how much that made him feel good.

She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

With a blush on his cheek, the boy simply didn't want her to leave. It felt so good being around her. Couldn't she stay? Couldn't she spend the night with him?

Luna smiled, and let him know she really needed to pee and do some other things.

And she hurried, but when she got back, she realized she forgot to change into pajamas.

Linc shrugged cause he has an old shirt and, well, um...

Since she's-

Not quite like Lori...

Gosh, things got really awkward fast, but he pushed through and gestured at his chest, as if he was holding two round, bouncy objects.

Lincoln's eyes darted everywhere, trying not to take little peaks at her small, perky chest - and failing to not do that, of course.

Luna tried not to bring her arms up and cross them over her chest; the attention and thoughtfulness was enough to just… let it be and… let him look, if he wanted.

One might think Luna would be miffed that he didn't think her chest was as big as Lori's, and one would be wrong. The girl was happy that he not only took the time to admire her body enough to compare and still here they were… Luna and Lincoln; and no Lori in sight.

He offered her a shirt, still blushing, and figured it may have been a little tight, but she could maybe try it? That way she wouldn't have to make another trip?

He tried to be charming about it, and flopped everywhere. His eyes kept glossing over her chest, or her legs, or her lips. His blush kept getting harder. His words kept returning to the standard buh-buh-buh before he'd shake his head and get another healthy look of his sis' beauty.

Watching her brother fall apart while trying to charm her made her eyes fall to half-mast, made her smile drift sideways into a smirk. This... tension between them was getting pretty thick... but he's so cute when he blushed, too. She wanted to see more of it.

She looked at the shirt, down at her chest; she turned to look at him and his eyes darted off, like-

Wow, he was looking at her-

Gulp.

Ok, Luna, you can do this.

She turned around, facing his desk.

She tried not to wiggle too much. Things were already tense enough.

Yeah, she let loose in the bathroom, but time gave her perspective and a sense of worry. Was this ok?

But down went her skirt anyway, covering her boots.

She kicked it away off, then bent over to pick it up.

She folded the purple plaid fabric before laying it on the desk, and-

Oh crap.

She just gave her brother a full moon, veiled by her panties but still-

Blushing, she fumbled with her shirt, lifting it up slowly, trying not to think about where his eyes were roaming, trying not to worry about how unsexy she probably looked while undressing…

She tossed it down onto her skirt.

Too embarrassed to fold it, too.

She looked at her bra, and, well, she's never felt comfortable wearing that to bed... it's hard to go to sleep with the straps digging into her skin.

And, well...

Normally, it's not such a bad thing taking it off when it's just Luan, your dorky punny sister, already snoring and blurting out sleepy jokes.

But now?

She peeked at Lincoln, and saw him staring at her back, her butt, even her bra straps with wide, piercing eyes.

He's so focused, he didn't even realize she's staring at him.

Taking in a deep breath, she reached behind her back, and-

Click.

The sound made her heart stop.

Her breath suddenly left her body, sounding like a boisterous wave.

She fingered the straps, pulling them over her shoulders.

Fighting her blush, a feeling threatening to make her faint... she bent forward and let gravity yank the cups away from her breasts...

The bra tumbled to the desk, atop her other clothes.

She took another breath, steeling herself for the next part.

There's... not really any way for a girl to be unsexy while putting a shirt on, y'know? Unless she falls and breaks her face on a shoe or something...

Luna shivered.

The teen girl put her hands into the shirt, getting her fingers poised to dart out the arm holes.

She lifted the whole thing into the air, arching her back on instinct.

Her head disappeared in an instant.

She didn't see the look on Lincoln's face, but if she could... it could only have been described as a man seeing an angel in ecstasy.

The rippling cloth shimmered down her pale, freckled back.

And it's actually longer than she expected; the material falling down enough to cover half her butt. But not enough to hide her panties, or the fact they rode up a little bit while she put her shirt on.

She finally turned around.

His shirt's neck is tighter than her own cut shirts. Her finger tugged on it, feeling like she might choke...

Or maybe it's because she's feeling a bit hot now?

She looked at Lincoln, but his eyes were aimed downward.

And then, she feels how tight her panties are… in a very important place.

On habit, and in a very unladylike way, she plucked at the dampening cloth with her fingers.

Blushing, she apologized.

Suddenly unable to look at Lincoln's face, she let her eyes roam.

Across his thick blanket to-

And now her eyes were fixated on a prominent location.

She could see the bulge of his cast, and where his other hand was fiddling with the sheets.

So... s-so that third bulge must be- must be his... h-his...

The boy moved, lifting his leg upward, just enough to mess up the sheets... to block her view.

Her eyes turned on his, and he looked scared.

But-

Her guilt was lessening.

For a moment, she thought she was the only one aroused... and, if Lincoln would look closer, he'd notice the crotch of her undies was darker than the waistline...

Feeling a surge of... power? No. Warmth? Understanding? Close...

Connection.

Feeling a connection to him, she drew closer.

She sat down and twisted to face him, laying a hand on his cast.

They didn't need to talk. Their eyes spoke enough.

But, to make the message even clearer, Linc scooted toward the wall.

And Luna lifted up the sheets and slid underneath.

They laid on their backs, both feeling warm, both feeling awkward.

Luna's hands were plucking at his orange shirt.

It's a little tight around her chest, but his smell was comforting.

She must have grabbed a worn one, but that's ok.

She didn't mind it.

She turned her face toward his.

He's looking at the wall, his cheeks were burning, and his good hand was atop the blanket now; clutching at the sheets with white knuckles.

The boy's afraid. But of what she didn't know.

Feeling her heart tug toward him, to calm him, to soothe him... she grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her.

His eyes, startled and wide, turned onto hers

She stared deeply into his as she kissed his hand.

Again, they didn't really need to say anything. They just listened.

Listened to the sound of their own heartbeats playing together.

Listened to the rhythm of their bodies as Luna shimmied toward him.

Lincoln soon felt her chest against his hand as Luna clasped his hand and hid it by her heart.

He felt her breath as she laid her head on his pillow, on his shoulder; and her exhales puffed on his hair.

He could see her nose, her cheek, and her lips in the corner of his eye.

He turned to better see her face, and she's so close.

So very close...

Her lips opened, her pink tongue prepared to move.

And she spoke, the sound nearly making him fall from the bed at how passionate it hit him.

"Goodnight, Lincoln."

He started to reply, but froze when her lips pressed against his. He's shocked, but soon recovered and pressed back.

Luna hummed as she felt him respond to her, but she pulled back after only a second.

Her lips parted again, warm from her own brother's heated kiss.

"I love you."

And holding his hand to her heart, and smelling the fragrance of his showered hair, she fell asleep.

Lincoln, on the other hand, needed a few minutes to calm down... and to let his curiosity be sated.

His eyes roaming across her gentle curves; his hand feeling the softness of her chest...

He counted every freckle on her face until he was sure he had them memorized.

And then, he too was out like a light.

* * *

You know, for having one broken leg in a cast, Lincoln felt pretty comfortable in his bed. He expected to feel a bit stiff. Maybe it was the extra pillow Leni made for him to prop his leg up that helped him. Or maybe it was the extra blanket that the twins had nicked from the hidden winter stash just for their favorite older brother.

Or maybe it was the warm softness he was resting on.

His eyes blinked open, and promptly closed again.

For one second, Lincoln thought that maybe he should get up...

But then he caught a glimpse of his old shirt stretched taut over his sister's chest, and he decided to enjoy the remaining moments as well as he could.

So, with eyes closed, he let his senses lead him.

Her legs were pressed against his.

Her toes brushing the top of his foot.

Her feet were a little cold, but the rest of her body really made up for it.

One of his hands, he realized with a start, was laying on her flat stomach.

His knee was laid across her thigh, his cap pressing into the inner parts of her other leg.

His sister's hands were on his body.

One laying limply over his back.

And the other...

The poor boy gulped.

The other was on his butt. A-and it was kinda holding him tight.

Not that he was much better, of course.

His cheek was pressing into her boob. He could feel something... like a soft bump... pressing into his face.

He turned his face just a little... just enough so his lips could feel it through the fabric of his old shirt; the same he'd let her borrow last night for their impromptu sleepover.

The second his warm lips crossed over her peak, her hands flinched (giving his butt a generous squeeze, making the boy squirm.)

Her parted lips, once exhaling into his hair, let out a tiny gasp.

And Lincoln felt something he didn't expect...

His, well, u-um... junk was twitching and... doing that thing again. Y'know, the same thing it did when Luna's hand brushed it in the bathroom.

Well, it got bigger and hotter and made him think things about his sister that... that brothers probably shouldn't think.

He couldn't resist the subconscious urges though.

He flicked his lips back over her peak, and this time instead of gasping, she let out a low moan.

It lasted long enough to make his legs melt into jelly goo.

He was tempted to try it a third time, so of course he gave in. His older sis was still asleep and his curiosity was practically burning.

Not burning as badly as the thing between his legs, though.

That spoke with a pretty loud voice as well.

And he found himself listening to it a lot more than he probably should have.

Caught up in the heat, he opened his mouth and pressed his lips around that little bump.

He didn't know what he was doing and accidentally breathed in at the same time he had his mouth around his sister's nipple. He sucked on it, and Luna gasped again.

But she didn't just gasp.

Her hands jerked.

And the boy found himself rolling atop his sister.

His broken leg was ok, even though it was now upside down atop the pillow.

No, what the young boy was mostly worried about-

Was how to hide his really noticeable bulge in his briefs when it's pressing against his sis' stomach.

His hands lifted his chest up just enough so he could look into his sister's face.

Oh, thank God, she's still asleep.

Now, if he's really super careful, he could just lift up his-

The small motion made his sister's grunt, and he wrinkled his nose.

Why'd she gasp for breath? It's not like he was-

Oh fudge! His hands were on her chest!

And no, he didn't mean that flat part that you could see all the time and was ok to look at... especially when she's jamming out super hard, and she starts to get a pink flush there, and he sees a few drops of sweat, and he kinda wonders why he has this desire to touch the flat plane with his tongue.

Nope. When she rolled him over, his hands fell onto her boobs.

Two handfuls that were perfect for his preteen-sized hands.

Oh God.

He knew he was going to do it no matter how hard he resisted, so why even try?

He took his hands and squeezed her breasts, and his junk throbbed so suddenly at that.

His sister gasped again and her hips thrusted against him.

Fudge! He didn't expect that.

His eyes clenched shut, his whole body on edge, and then it happened.

He started twitching down there...

His briefs felt wet.

Oh God, no.

Please...

Fuuuuu-

There was nothing he could do now.

Luna's eyes wrinkled, and his heart stopped.

There was literally only one thing he could do in the moment.

Fall onto her body, and pretend like he died, while his boyhood jerked over and over again into his sister's groin.

* * *

Luna blinked her eyes open, promptly closing them again as the harsh sun rays ravaged her vulnerable eyes.

"Fuh-" she caught herself just in time, her eyes blinking open again; and seeing thick white hair, ruffled and messy from their sleep, she smiled.

Look at how cute he was. His freckles dotting his cheeks, his pink cheeks, his wavy hair. She ran a hand through his bangs and let them fall back to his head. She leaned forward and left a mark on his forehead with her lips.

She saw him stir, and she felt a girlish giggle blossom in her chest. She didn't let it out though. Instead, she hid it behind a few more kisses; as her lips rained down on his forehead while the boy slowly woke up.

His eyes finally popped open; his cheeks were burning.

"Luna, what are you doing?"

She couldn't stop herself if she tried.

And she didn't even bother trying.

Her lips moved across his face until they reached his lips, and she gave him a quick peck before replying.

"I just love you, bro."

That did it. Lincoln had too much.

He hid his face in his sister's neck, and she finally had to let out her giggle.

"What's wrong, Linc? Can't handle a girl's affections?"

Her fingers moved around to his armpits and she started prodding him and making him laugh.

But she stopped when she noticed something strange, something… wet?

She rolled him off onto his back, and she lifted the blanket.

Not really caring so much that he could see her panties because she saw him in his undies all the time anyway - she looked down and noticed the fabric had wedged into her cleft down there, but what's worse…

She'd wet herself.

Dang it!

On instinct, she just happened to look over at Lincoln's briefs, and her eyes bugged out.

Whereas she was a little wet, his briefs looked soaked.

"What the heck! Did you pee the bed? While laying on me!?"

She didn't mean to sound so angry, but she was a bit grossed out.

The boy just turned away and hid his face in his pillow. Too embarrassed to say he actually got off to her body like a greedy puppy dog, he let his silence condemn himself.

Luna sighed, her frustration giving way to acceptance.

"Right, well I'll be back, ok?"

Lincoln turned just enough to see his sister slip out of bed and over to the desk.

The teen slipped her skirt up and over her wet underwear, her butt wiggling in a delightful way. She didn't change the shirt tho. She just grabbed her purple top in her hand and left him alone.

For ten minutes he was left alone to lay on his back and remember how good it felt to have Luna's sweet kisses peppering all over his face.

He pulled his pillow over his face and smiled so wide he started to cry.

Gosh, he loved her so much! Ahhhh!

* * *

Luna hopped on over to the bathroom, which was thankfully open as Leni had just walked out from an early morning shower.

The girl stepped into the room, smelling the warm steam and her older sis' apple-scented shampoo.

She went over to the toilet and dropped her bottoms. She began to relax herself, letting out an exhale and a sigh as she relieved herself. Then, it was time for business.

She took her skirt off and laid it on the bathtub wall. Then, she slipped her panties off.

Sigh, she didn't know Lincoln still had that problem.

She'd known he still wet the bed a few times even at four years old, but still.

As she went to toss them on the ground, her fingers brushed a damp spot and that gave her pause.

The brunette crinkled her brows and looked closer.

It was… sticky?

She felt it again, fighting the urge to cringe at touching his pee.

But… it was more sticky than wet, so… it couldn't be pee, right?

Then, what could it-

Her eyes opened wide.

Oh.

She remembered how red his face was, and how hard his chest was breathing, as she woke him up with her kisses.

Oh my...

She had assumed it was a natural reaction to being kissed by a cute girl, but-

What if he was already awake, and had- had…

Her cheeks burned as she looked at her naked crotch.

He must've. H-he had to've humped on her, and then… then released on her.

Oh God.

D-did they- just have-

She shook her head.

N-no, she still had her panties on, and he his briefs. But, still…

She groaned and frowned.

She really wished she had been awake to feel their first dry hump!

* * *

Come afternoon, Luna was leading her brother back to his room.

They sat down on his desk chair. Since she was the oldest, she sat down first and patted her lap.

Her brother tried being shy, but she just rolled her eyes and tugged him onto her thighs.

"What's wrong, don't want to sit on my lap anymore?"

She'd asked him that while slipping an arm around his chest and pulling him back against her breasts. Her lips were beside his ear. She felt him shiver. And she knew if she let her other hand reach down around his frontal low, that she'd probably be able to find out what the problem was.

But instead of doing that, Luna coughed and looked away, then back again, then to the computer.

She tapped a button and the screen came up.

"I figured we could play a game together, what d'ya got?"

Lincoln looked at her, then at the screen.

"Well, I've got Dark Souls 3 already in, and the controller is right there."

She nodded and grabbed it, then paused.

"Wait- you only have one?"

He shrugged and nodded, "Yeah."

Luna hummed.

"Well, that's ok. We can just share."

She gave him a smile, but Lincoln just sighed.

"We're gonna die…"

She nudged him in the back, accidentally poking him with her nips. The boy blushed and groaned.

He'd never been really aroused right before playing this game before…

Luna gave him an encouraging smile as she took one side of the controller, and he the other.

"Oh, come on, bro. We got this!"

They didn't have this.

The game loaded, and they spawned at the Great Belfry bonfire. Lincoln was stuck on the Nameless King and his flying steed.

Luna didn't see what the problem was. It was basically a glorified chicken that breathed fire.

They stepped across the smoky landscape, clad in heavy, intimidating armor, wielding a greatsword and greatshield.

Luna whistled as they approached their enemy, impressed with how imposing Linc's knight looked.

Then, the stupid chicken lunged forward and the King drove his spear into their chest, impaling them like sticking a knife into butter, and Luna hollered.

"Oi, what the hell!?"

Lincoln just frowned as the slaughter began.

It took them an hour to finally kill the chicken.

And with each bolt of dazzling lightning the Nameless King drove into their shared knight character, Luna shook and raged harder.

"Fuck you, bastard-" yeah, she forgot she shouldn't be saying such things, not that Lincoln minded too much.

Seeing his older sister get angry at something else besides him was kinda neat. Seeing the movements in her face, the shake in her hands, the way her feet twitched and stepped. Not to mention, her arm that was wrapped around him squeezed him tighter and tighter; and no, it wasn't uncomfortable. God, no… it was perfect~

As they died yet again, Luna growled and set her chin down on her brother's head. Her hand was stroking his chest absently, and Linc's hands had moved down to her legs, rubbing her skirt softly.

It was evening now, and what did they have to show for it?

Bah.

Luna picked her head up, told him to get up, and kissed the back of his neck as he moved off her lap.

Lincoln watched her as she tapped the keyboard, and starting playing some songs.

Finally, she was smiling again, and the girl hopped out of the chair and helped him sit down in it.

As the beat of the drums and the rhythm of the guitar filled her up, her hips began moving to the sounds.

She looked down at her brother with a smile, grabbed his hands, and laughed.

"Dance with me!"

He couldn't move, but he could smile and let her twirl his hands and flop his arms around like the big dork she was.

He wished he could stand up and hold her close and twirl her around with an arm around her waist and their hands clasped to the side. He'd look into her eyes, and she into his. Soft music would play around them, and eventually they'd slow to a crawl. Barely swaying from side to side, they'd move their hands until they were hugging each other tightly, like they were clinging onto their little world, and their lips would touch each other's.

Luna let his hands fall and she hummed with the song, twirling and spinning.

Lincoln found his eyes watching every part of her.

Yeah, she was sexy. No doubt about it. Her curvy butt and chest were beautiful and appealing, and he longed to run his hands over them.

Her legs were lively and toned, carrying her around like a little breeze fluttering leaves across the ground.

Her arms were dipping and twisting over her head.

Her hands stopped in front of his face, and the boy jerked back as if being jolted awake from a marvelous dream.

He looked at her palms, and followed her body upward until he reached her eyes.

Come here, her eyes spoke to him, and he listened.

Luna helped him up with a gentle touch, and Lincoln soon found her arms wrapped around her just like in the vision he'd had only moments earlier.

He wasn't tall enough to look in her eyes, but he was tall enough to lay his head on her chest. And while feeling his cheeks warm, his heart burned that much more at the closeness and beauty in feeling her heartbeat in his ear.

Luna hummed as she led him in a short, swaying dance.

It couldn't last long, but it seemed to have been an eternity before she led him over to his bed and laid him down.

The rocker crawled in beside him and laid her head on his chest, her hand resting on his stomach, her leg laying across his.

The mood turned softer, warmer as the boy felt his sister's body on his side.

His eyes turned toward hers. They flicked down to her lips.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked with a whisper.

He nodded, shaky and a bit scared.

She gave him a shy grin.

"I want to kiss you, too."

Luna lifted herself up with her hands so she was hovering over him. Then, she leaned her head down and dropped a little kiss onto his lips.

She pulled back and Lincoln gasped.

Her lips fell onto his again, a little longer than a second this time.

And when she pulled back she didn't even take a breath before lunging at him again, pressing her lips fully against his and laying herself across his chest and good leg.

Lincoln groaned into her mouth, feeling his soft, curvy sister sprawled atop him.

His hands went into her hair, and he held her closer to him.

Luna sighed and licked his lip, but the boy didn't open for her. He was too overwhelmed to understand what she was asking with the subtle gesture. But that was ok.

Soon, they pulled apart and gasped for breath.

Luna's flushed face smiled above Lincoln's.

"I love you," she spoke first before dropping her lips onto him again.

He had puckered his lips and closed his eyes, but jerked when he felt her on his neck.

"L-Luna?"

He wasn't expecting that.

"Shh, my love," she cooed as she pressed little kisses down his throat.

He looked at her as she crawled down his body and lifted his shirt up and over his head, baring his chest to her eyes.

She was still wearing his shirt, still looking at him like he was the only thing in the world.

Luna leaned up onto her knees, still hovering over his leg, and she placed her hands on his sides. She started stroking him up and down before leaning down and kissing his chest, above his heart.

The young girl sighed and laid her head down on its side, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Her hands reached upward til they found his, and she held them dearly as she placed sweet kisses over his heart.

The heat of the moment simmered to a low flame over a bed of coals.

And though it was a little hard to relax with his sister draped over him like a warm blanket, Lincoln eventually fell asleep to her lips gracing his heart with little kisses and soft I love yous.


End file.
